Jane and Lisbon finally together?
by Mentalgal
Summary: This is just another one of my random stories! Hope u like it! PLease review -  o:


It was 8.30am and Lisbon and Jane weren't at work yet.

This was unusual for both of them. Grace, Rigsby and Cho had been sitting, throwing a scrunched up piece of paper around for over an hour.

Suddenly, Jane and Lisbon sprinted into the office. Lisbon's hair was ruffles and messy and she was wearing Jane's jacket over a singlet and mini-shorts. Jane's hair was ruffled too and they were both covered from head to foot in glitter.

The team was shocked and confused. The thought traveling through all of their minds (apart from Jane and Lisbon), was what was going on between their boss and their troublesome consultant? Could it be that they were finally together? After a long silence, Grace decided to ask.

"Hey um, what's going on?" Grace asked, afraid of the answer but also eager to find out.

***Flashback***

Lisbon awoke to a swallow singing outside of her window. She could tell it was going to be a great day, as long as Jane was at work.

Lisbon got up, and looked at the clock. 5.30am! She was already running behind schedule. She ran downstairs to the kitchen and began to make herself a bowl of corn-flakes.

After eating her sugary breakfast, Lisbon ran back up stairs, took the quickest shower imaginable, and got dressed for work.

Lisbon ran out the door, locked it, then sprinted to her car, jumped in and attempted to start the engine.

'Eee ee ee ee moooooorrshh' said the engine. This was not looking good. She had to get someone to take her to work.

She couldn't call a taxi, too expensive. Who else would be awake at 5.45 in the morning? Lisbon whipped out her mobile and dialed in the number.

"Hello? This is Jane."

"Hey Jane it's me."

"Lisbon?"

"Yeah, look. Would you be able to take me to work today?"

"Huh?"

"It's not what you think Jane. It's just my car wont start."

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

"Bye."

Lisbon made sure she had all of the progress reports she'd been reading the previous night in her bag, then waited. Not ten minutes later, Jane arrived in his silver-blue car.

'Thank goodness!' thought Lisbon, hurrying down to his car. She hopped into the passenger seat and put on her seat-belt.

The couple began to make their way to the CBI. Suddenly an FBI vehicle swerved out in front of them. Three FBI agents hopped out with guns pointed at Jane and Lisbon. "GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS UP" said the megaphone.

Jane stopped the engine and both of the confused CBI members slowly stepped out of the car.

Approximately 15 minutes later, Jane and Lisbon had been taken to an FBI HQ in California, and Jane was dismissed as he didn't have a weapon. Lisbon was being watched by many as she sat in the FBI questioning room.

Suddenly a FBI agent burst through the door and sat down opposite to Lisbon.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, not breaking eye-contact with Lisbon.

"No actually, look I think I out to let you know, both Mr, Jane and myself are members of the CBI. I should have my ID here for you to see, one sec…"

Lisbon shuffled around her belt, pockets, and back, with no success.

"Sorry I, I must have left it at home, I was in a big rush this morning." She said.

"Well I'm sorry," said the FBI agent, "But we have to keep you with us until we have some sort of proof that you are in fact who you say you are.

"Im sorry I don't understand. What are you investigating that Jane and I could possibly be involved in?" she asked.

"A crime." Said the FBI agent, and before Lisbon could answer him back, he added, "Your going to have to have all metal items on your person removed. Don't worry, we have some spare clothes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm an officer of the law! I wouldn't lie, just tell me which crime you suspect us of?" she asked.

"The car that Mr. Jane and yourself were driving in was the only vehicle at the site of a fatal shooting. Care to explain that?" the agent asked, giving Lisbon a 'I know your guilty' look.

"I'm sorry sir but there's been a misunderstanding."

"Here," The agent put a singlet and shorts onto the desk, "Put these on and give us all metallic items."

Lisbon decided to do what the agent said, for at this point she was utterly confused.

About a minute later Lisbon was uncomfortably in a singlet and shorts, with her clothes on the desk.

"Thank you," said the FBI agent, "You and Mr. Jane may go, but we may call you back with some follow up questions.

"Don't I get my clothes back?" Lisbon asked urgently, "Please?"

"Sorry but they need to be tested for DNA, bacteria etc that may prove you innocent or guilty." Said the agent, and he left.

Lisbon built up her pride and stepped out of the interview room in her singlet and shorts, and eventually, after many strange stares, found Jane.

"Oh hey Lisbon," Jane said, checking her out, "I like the style but I just don't think it's really you…."

Lisbon gave Jane the 'I know you are the reason I'm like this and I feel sorry for myself look."

Jane removed his jacket without another word and put it around her. "Let's go to work."

The two CBI members hopped into Jane's car and continued their journey to the CBI. When they were almost there, Jane spotted a fair.

Lisbon hit the door as he swerved around to the fairground. "What are we doing here?"

"You need to let loose." Said Jane, totally forgetting that Lisbon was in a singlet and shorts.

Jane and Lisbon entered the show-ground after several minutes of Jane convincing Lisbon someone was yelling inside.

At the very moment Lisbon said they should leave, a group of school kids ran past throwing glitter, and Jane turned to Lisbon and they both started laughing. Then both of them said to each other,

"Why are you laughing? Because you're covered in glitter and I'm not! Oh… I am…" Then they laughed at saying the same thing.

The two ran back to Jane's car and continued on their way to the CBI.

***End of flashback***

"So that's exactly how it happened." Said Lisbon, sneaking Jane a smile.

"Oh." Said Grace, slightly disappointed that it wasn't what she thought.

"Boss," said Cho, "None of that explains why your hair is all messy."

Grace and Rigsby's eyes lit up with hope that Lisbon's explanation might have been a lie.

Lisbon and Jane both paused, then Jane said, "It must have just gotten like that just through the journey."

"Oh." Said Grace, Rigsby and Cho all at once.

"Alright guys, get back to work." Lisbon said, as she headed over to her office. Jane was already in there, and as soon as the door shut he swept her off her feet, went over to the lounge, placed her down, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Come on, let's finish what we started…" he said, and their lips locked.

Grace, Rigsby and Cho never knew that what they first assumed really happened, actually happened. But I guess they will never know.


End file.
